edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures is a video game based on Ed, Edd n Eddy. It was released in October 2005 on PC, Xbox, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Game Boy Advance. Gameplay The game follows through eight levels, referred to as scams, two of which are unlockable via gameplay and using each Eds special formations and abilities. Eddy can use the El Mongo Stink Bomb, vandalize objects, and swat things with his yo- yo. His formation is the Tower-of-Eddy which can retrieve items high up. Edd can use his sling-shot operate machinery and smack things with his ruler. His formation is the Trampol-Edd to climb onto high areas. Ed can "smash stuff" with his head and pick things up and dig in sandboxes. His formation is the Batter-Ed which can smash through things. Scams * Cool Yer Ed : The first level of the game, The Eds are planning to steal the ice cubes from the coolers of the neighborhood kids but simple obstacles are in their way, After performing a task for Rolf they finally make their snow cones which Ed begins to eat. * Pin the Tail on the Ed : Jimmy is having his birthday but the Eds aren't invited. Not one to take no for an answer, Eddy leads his friends through the sewer system to sneak into (and crash) Jimmy's party. The Eds successfully sneak into the party, and after defeating The Kankers Jimmy rewards them with his birthday candles which Ed proceeds to eat. * Must Be Something I Ed: Rolf tells the The Eds of the candy store's "customer appreciation day" event. which they take a shortcut to, when they arrive, Eddy accidentally eats a jawbreakers covered with foot powder (which he is allergic to). The trio then must sneak back to his house before the other kids can see his ruined face (which, of course, ends with the kids taking compromising pictures). * Ed on Arrival Rolf challenges the Eds to traverse the Peach Creek Estates construction site, promising them an Urban Ranger badge if they succeed. The competition heats up when Kevin prepares traps and tribulations, as well as a race. The Eds complete the task, but in order for the badge to be shared Rolf rips it into 3 pieces. * Nightmare on Ed Street Jimmy's rabbit, Mr. Yum Yum, is trapped inside the The Old Abandoned House on the outskirts of town. Too frightened to go inside himself, Jimmy asks the Eds to retrieve it. Twisted traps, challenging puzzles, and the threat of The Kankers keep the Eds on their toes as they look for presents to bribe the Kankers into giving them Yum Yum. They successfully retrieve him but only for his head to fall, leaving the Eds without the promised reward. * Ed Marks the Spot Eddy was going to share his secret stash of jawbreakers with his friends, but someone has taken them all. Ed, Edd, and Eddy must put their heads together to find out who took the jawbreakers and confront the thief to get them back. They find out that The Kankers took them, and they must defeat them to get the jawbreakers back, after beating them. The Kankers trap them in a wedding ceremony as they start to kiss the frightened Eds. Bonus Scams In order to play these secret scams you will need to collect all the hidden clothes * Revenge of Ed-Zilla: Ed believes he is a monster who goes on rampage through Edtropolis. He battles the Kankerator (The Kankers as a giant monster) at the Chunky Puffs factory by throwing giant chunks of the cereal at them. * Rebel Robot Ranch: Double D and Eddy are stuck on the robot planet and must rescue Ed from the clutches of the Robot Rebels. After they free Ed they have to battle the giant leader of the Robot Rebels by destroying power switches Trivia * The Tower of Eddy move is probably reminiscent of a scene in "Quick Shot Ed", when the Eds tried to take the Kanker's picture. * The music video My Best Friend Plank can be seen as a bonus in this game. * It is revealed in this game that they have to make special jawbreakers for animals. However, in the Christmas special and "Fa-La-La-La-Ed", Rolf's pig can be seen eating a jawbreaker. * The Robot Rebel Ranch from the episode "Dawn of the Eds" makes an appearance as a bonus level, but is renamed Rebel Robot Ranch for some reason. * The Old Abandoned House appears as the setting for one of levels in this game. * There is a level called Ed Marks The Spot and there is an episode called "X Marks the Ed" in the show. * The scam names are puns on real world culture contrasting the show. *In Nightmare on Ed Street the titlecard is similar to the titlecard in Rock-a-Bye Ed. *Reble Robot Ranch is the only level that doesn't have the word "Ed" in the titlecard. Category:Games